WHAT IF
by CielGoesRAWR
Summary: Ciel, Sealand, Sebastian, and China all got together? It would be weird, da? Oneshot. Actually Hetalia/Kuroshitsuji/Ouran High School Host Club/Harry Potter crossover, but it only let me pick two...rated T for -RANDOMNESS WARNING- CAUTION!


**Like I said, this story is actually Hetalia/Kuroshitsuji/Ouran High School Host Club/Harry Potter, but of course, it only lets me put two animes in the crossover box thingy. If you know all those animes/movies, please, read on, if you don't mind being weirded out by weird weirdness. **

Once upon a time, in a small little country called Sealand, there lived a boy named Peter Kirkland. Also in that country lived another little boy named Tamaki Suoh. One fateful day, a big mean man from a country called Germany came and attacked poor Sealand and took both Peter and Tamaki as hostages. Thankfully, Grell the Grim and Fabulous Reaper saved them all with a wave of her...I mean...his hand.

So, after that weird and traumatizing experience, Tamaki decided to live with Grell forever and ever, and Peter went back to living in Sealand all by himself with only the unicorns for companions. But then something happen that would change Peter's life forever...

It was July, and a young man named Hikaru Hitachiin was walking down a long and dusty road, trying to find the shiny demon he had once seen there. Suddenly the demon appeared, and said in a quiet voice...

"Watashi wa akuma de shitsuji desu kara."

Hikaru immediately turned into a short boy with silvery blue hair and an eye infection, changed his name to Ciel, and was teleported to Sealand.

"What the bloody tea and crumpets am I doing here?" Ciel wondered aloud as he rolled around on the floor of Sealand.

Peter, startled by the newcomer, jumped up from his Tai Chi crouching leopard position and ran over to him, shouting, "WELCOME, FOREIGN STRANGER!"

Ciel was simply shocked by this sudden outburst of vocal-ness, and wondered if he should befriend the strange boy or use his Buffalo Horn to call his Sebastian guru. He decided to be friends with the boy for the time being, which was slightly unusual because he was always so suspicious of everyone else.

But hark! Ciel's Sebastian guru fluttered down from the sky with a Portkey Sour Patch Kid and landed in front of Ciel and Peter with a dramatic flip of his hair.

"Oh, my gosh, Ciel. You like, totally did something you never do, and like, totally didn't call me, so, like, I got all like, freaking worried about you so I like, came here with the portkey I stole, from like, Dumbledore."

As if on cue, Dumbledore magically appeared in a Tinkerbelle costume, fluttering down from the sky to land in front of the three beings while passerby stared.

"It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies," Dumbledore wisely said. "But even more to stand up to your friends."

Peter and Ciel exchanged nervous glances, and decided that they should boot Dumbledore out of their awesome little country. Ciel blew his buffalo horn and Sebastian prepared to send Dumbledore flying all the way back to Hogsmeade. Before he could do so, however, Yao Wang fluttered down from the sky with a panda and screamed "AI-YAH!" as loud as he possibly could.

Sebastian was quite startled by this strange noise, and shot Dumbledore with his laser eyes, resulting in the poor man falling off Sealand into the big blue sea. This was purely by accident of course.

"Oh my goodness!" Peter yelped, hiding behind Yao.

Ciel face-palmed and decided that everyone here was an idiot (except himself of course) and that he should go back to London to deal with more important matters. "Come, Sebastian," he said. The guru followed him to the edge of the small country and the two disapparated. And so Yao, having nothing better to do, fluttered back up into the sky with his panda, leaving Peter Kirkland alone in Sealand.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading that weird story...yes it was weird...so weird...so weird...*sweatdrop* Anyways, if you're going to leave a review, READ THIS FIRST: This was a story that my sister (LeiCross) and I wrote together one boring day while we were sugar high. It was not intended to offend anyone, and if it has, we apologize profusely. I know that we probably ruined every single character mentioned in this story, but it was just too random and weird NOT to post on Fanfiction. Now that I've explained that, please don't leave flaming or hateful reviews. Again, I am extremely sorry if we have offended you. If there is anyone who did enjoy that crazy odd random shishkaboshki, please review and tell me what you thought of it! XD (Besides it being the weirdest thing you've ever read.)**


End file.
